


Don't you think it's kind of cute, that I died right inside your arms tonight?

by nouserameswork



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, everyone is alive nd happy, the feelings are mutual shuichi is just DENSE sometimes, the killing game was all an improv project, this is literally just fluff bc i am Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouserameswork/pseuds/nouserameswork
Summary: That somehow spun itself into Shuichi sitting on the couch, a random movie playing faintly in the background, and Kokichi Ouma in his arms. He would be lying if he said the sight didn't make him fluster.[don't trust the title no one dies i just put my saiou playlist on shuffle sdfghj]
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Don't you think it's kind of cute, that I died right inside your arms tonight?

It was early into the night when Miu alerted Shuichi to the fact that all the rooms in her house were being used. The other members of the group had already claimed their chosen rooms long before himself and Kokichi arrived, so it shouldn't have been much of a surprise to him. 

That somehow spun itself into Shuichi sitting on the couch, a random movie playing faintly in the background, and Kokichi Ouma in his arms. The boy was situated between his legs, leaning against Shuichi ever so slightly. Shuichi would be lying if he said the sight didn't make him fluster. 

Hesitantly, he reached up a hand and slowly ran it through the bird's nest the other boy called hair. Kokichi made an almost purring sound at the action, and nuzzled closer to Shuichi. It was rare for someone to see the supreme leader so relaxed, and Shuichi was sure to soak in every moment of it.

Kokichi most, if not all of the time had some sort of mask on, dramatizing his own actions and emotions for a reason Shuichi still had to figure out; It was… nice to see him so calm for once. Shuichi took a moment to admire the other's features- his hair was tangled but soft, his expression showed hardly any emotion but Shuichi could tell he was content, and the list goes on. Kokichi gripped Shuichi's shirt the slightest bit tighter, and Shuichi wrapped his arms around the other in response. 

Kokichi's eyes fluttered open for a brief moment, but it was clear he was still in a half-asleep state  
"...Shu-Shu….?" he groaned out quietly. The use of the nickname made Shuichi turn red, fumbling with his words for a moment before acting. Shuichi raised a hand to Kokichi's face, cupping one side of it. Kokichi almost immediately leaned into the touch, making a soft humming sound  
"...Warm….." was the only thing he got out before falling back asleep, leaving a thoroughly flustered Shuichi to think on it all. As he combed his hands through his friend’s hair, he once again took note of how soft it was.

As the minutes ticked on, he thought he wouldn’t mind this (whatever _this_ was) happening again, but quickly perished it from his mind. He had, at this point, accepted his feelings for the supreme leader, along with the fact that they might not be mutual. As much as he told himself he was okay with that, he knew lying was never his strong suit.

And so he took a deep breath, letting the tiredness of the day finally catch up with him as he drifted into sleep, the other boy still laying serenely in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi i hope yall enjoyed this short lil drabble asdfgh its a saiouma thoughts kinda night 
> 
> if anyone wants to talk abt saiou hiii my twitter is @TRANZKOK1CHI


End file.
